


Always

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: In Eva's Winden, Claudia talks to Aleksander about his role in the apocalypse.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann, Claudia Tiedemann & Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Always

**"Always"**

**His eyes were wet,** maybe still a little scared. He looked at the lady beside him, the one who claimed to be Claudia Tiedemann, the one who hired him at the plant years ago and the one who generated the love he never thought he would ever feel and who would say he would receive.

\- And Bartosz? - it was the first thing he said after she explained how everything was connected, the whole story. If he was going to do that, lean on the side that was neither light nor shadow, he needed to know about Bartosz. His son was the only good thing in his life now. And the only part left of her. - I can't do that if he gets hurt like everyone-

\- Bartosz will be fine - she assured him. - Remember what I told you before? A whole lineage depends on him. He's fine already.

\- But-

\- Things must happen the same way as before so everything can be changed.

Aleksander pursed his lips and looked down.

\- Everything I've done and everything I'm doing is for Regina - she said. Her voice was wise, calm, but not enough to calm Aleksander's thoughts. - I know how much you love her.

Aleksander looked away, feeling his lips tremble. Just the image of her in his head, all the moments that passed together until her last breath made him feel every part of his body hurt. When he lost her, it was as if a part of him had died, too, along with her.

\- She loved you too - she said, and it was necessary for him to wipe away the tears with the back of his hands. - You and Bartosz were the best things that could happen in her life.

And she was the best thing that ever happened to mine, he thought.

He moistened his lips, feeling a shiver run through his body. Aleksander was not religious. But if he were, he would have serious problems in resuming his faith, after all, he had his sins, his mistakes.

Regina did not. Aleksander felt that he should have died.

Even though he was unable to believe anything, he almost believed that shiver was her.

\- This world ... - he said after a while - this world you say ... is she okay?

Claudia nodded and the way her eyes watered made him believe she was telling the truth.

\- She will live.

Aleksander then sighed. Several scenes crossed his mind as he made that decision, even though he already knew what he was going to do. Aleksander was not an idiot, but it did not take a genius to know what the consequences were of changing something. And it was not just something to be changed, it was an entire lineage. And so, his future was completely uncertain.

_His future with her was completely uncertain_.

Claudia could not turn to him and say that everything would be fine. That he would know her, that they would become friends before they fell in love with each other. She could not even guarantee that he would hear her voice or see her smile again.

However, in one of the scenes in which they were repeated in his head, came the memory of when they met. Aleksander was desperately running away from one of the worst nonsense he could have done when he was young. He had to disappear from the map and he could not stop for any reason.

And then he saw her and everything changed after that.

He could have been caught, Ulrich and Katharina could have reported or told someone that he had a gun, Aleksander could easily be arrested. Still, he had chosen her.

That day and all the following days.

_Always_.

Regina would be fine and would live for real this time, even if it meant he never knew her.

\- Okay - he agreed. - When do I start?


End file.
